Squirrelflight and Bramblestar(-claw) One-shots
by Rainleaf and the pencil
Summary: A collection of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar(-claw) one-shots.Rated T,just in case. ON A PAUSE.
1. Introduction

This is a collection of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar(-claw) one-shots

* * *

Each Chapter Includes The summary and The parings.

Updated Every Month or earlier if I have extra time.


	2. Squirrelflight's Death

Summary: What If Squirrelflight Died?

* * *

_**Squirrelflight's Point Of View**_

_"Squirrelflight, I hate you and will never forgive you, even if you die." His words echoed in my mind. _

Did he really hate me that much? But then again if he didn't hate me, he probably wouldn't be so close to Hazeltail. They acted like they were mates. To take my mind off of him, I decided to go hunting. As I walked out of the camp, A few cats gave me looks full of pity, namely Lionblaze, Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Bumblestripe, Mousewhisker, Whitewing, Sorreltail, Brightheart, Dovewing, Ivypool, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Blossomfall, Sandstorm, Purdy, Birchfall, Foxleap, Icecloud, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Spiderleg, Brackenfur, and of Course Leafpool.

When I was out, I began to walk deeper into the trees. When I was close to the edge of are territory, I heard voices. Walking towards the noise I realized it was Bramblestar, and Hazeltail talking about kits. Feeling my heart break into a thousand pieces, I turned around, but I guess I stepped on a twig, because Bramblestar stepped out of the bramble thicket. "Squirrelflight, I want you go hunting at the cliff at the edge of our territory, be there by moon-high." Bramblestar ordered, his voice icy cold and eyes dark with hatred, and possibly anger, for being spied on. Then he turned around and walked away with Hazeltail right behind him. I didn't bother to ask him why the cliff and why at moon-high. Even if I did he probably would never forgive me, and the tiny hope that always flared when ever he talked to me would be gone. "Are you going to just stand there or going to hunt?" Hazeltail asked her voice full of happiness. Not responding, I turned around and walked away concentrating on hunting.

Moon-High

Cat's Point of View

Will she come? I asked myself. She better already be there or this is gong to hurt her more if she is late, besides its a little past moon-high. Peering over the bushes I saw her, hunting. "Just pin her down and kill her. It's easy" A small voice in my head said to me…

**_Squirrelflight's point of view_**

Why in Starclan dos he want me to hunt here and not somewhere else, there's barley anything here to hunt. A cold breeze ruffled my fur. Suddenly I got bowled over and pinned to the ground. I realized who it was by the scent, but what does he wa-? I felt claws rake down my side. Deep.

Cat's Point of view

I quietly got in the right position, and leaped, pinning the ginger cat to the ground. I unseated my sharp claws and sank them into her flank, dragging them down slowly. I felt her flinch in pain, but I didn't care. Her eyes were full of shock, grief, pain, betrayal, and others I couldn't name. Placing my claws on her other flank, I did the same, but with less guilt. Getting off of her I flipped her over and ran my claws on her back, sinking them in deeper every time she flinched or whimpered. Then, I flipped her over again, so she was on her back. Standing over her, I put my claws on her chest and dragged them down. Slowly. Enjoying the blood that spilled out. When I was down to the lower part of her belly, I moved my claws back to her chest, making them go deeper then before. When I was back to her lower part of her belly, again. I took my claws out and sheathed them. Putting one paw on her neck, and other on her belly. ..

**_Squirrelflight's Point Of view_**

**_I tried not flinch or move. I knew very well, that even though his claws where sheathed. I was still in a very fatal position, and problem…_**

Cat's Point of View

Unsheathing my paw on her neck, I sank them into her neck. Then picking up my second paw, and unsheathing that too, I sliced her neck. Then I bent down, grabbed her scruff, and bit down. Hard. I felt her grow limp, and put her down on the ground. Then stepping back, I looked over her with grim satisfaction. Her flank had deep claw marks and her back had claw marks running down. Her belly was ripped open, and brought back memories of when she had gotten a belly wound in the battle when StarClan hid the sun. Surprisingly, I didn't feel sad or worried, only Happiness. Then I turned my gaze to her neck, I took in a sharp gasp of surprise, her neck had claw-marks and teeth marks everywhere. Suddenly my happiness disappeared only to be replaced by guilt and grief.

I buried my muzzle, trying to find her comforting scent, but only found the scent of blood and death. Her, normally, warm fur was cold. Curling my body around her smaller one, I buried my muzzle in her flank, I closed my eye's, knowing this would be the last time I would ever do it. Well, not ever, only until I ask for her forgiveness, for treating her coldly and killing her. Then I remembered; how would I tell the clan about her death and what about Leafpool, and Sandstorm?

* * *

**It was rated T for a reason. Does anyone know who killed Squirrelflight? The ending gave a major clue. :p**

**-Swiftstorm**

**Remember: R&R!**


End file.
